Sand Castles and Swings
by kittinolegs
Summary: Symmetrical castles and a swing form a new bond between two young boys.


It was a peaceful warm morning in Death City as the sun began to rise from it's slumber like everyone else in the city. But in the Death household, one child named Death the Kid, was awake before there was light in the sky. The little boy ran out of his room in black and white pjs, skipping his way down the hall of the mansion. He took a turn which lead him to his Lord Death's room, his father, and ran up to the side of the sleeping shinigami's bed.

Kid flew his arms around his father's body and started to shake him, "Dad! Dad! Wake up. It's morning alweady!" The child kept prodding until the other started to move, "But it's only five. You will have to wait for 3 more hours, my son." Lord Death tiredly explained. Kid climbed up on the bed and rolled over to face his dad, "But you pwomised to take me to the park in the morning. And it's morning!" He shouted flinging his arms in the air.

Lord Death grumbled a bit and decided to not fight with the determined child. "But your not dressed yet. Go get dressed and I might take you after breakfast..." Kid giggled then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. When he reached the door he accidentally tripped but quickly shook it off as he continued to his bedroom. Lord Death smiled at his son's mishap then flew the covers off of himself. He got up and headed over to the bathroom to wash his face so he was ready to make breakfast for the eager child.

Kid hummed a cheerful tune as he went through his dresser to pick out the symmetrical outfit that he wanted to wear for the day. As soon as he had his shirt on he quickly raced down the stretched stairs and entered into the kitchen, being greeted by his father. "So son. What would you like to eat?" Lord Death asked. "Hmm…" the young death prince sat down in a chair so he could think better. He then grinned widely and looked back at his dad, "How about pancakes! I haven't had pancakes in a long while." The older shinigami smiled back his child then started to get everything out, "Okay. Pancakes it is."

While Lord Death was cooking, Kid became very impatient and started to wonder around the kitchen. He walked over by the sink and opened a drawer, making him stand on his toes to see what was in there. After he was done analyzing it, he shut it and walked over to his dad. Kid looked down at his feet then tugged on Lord Death's cloak, "Daddy. Are they done yet? I'm getting hungwy….." The little boy's stomach made a loud grumble. He looked up his father, "My stomach talkeded."

Lord Death could only laugh at his son's cuteness, "It's almost done Kid. Let me make this last one. Wanna watch me cook it?" Kid gave a slight smile then nodded his head, holding his arms out so Lord Death could pick him up. The older death god sat down his spatula by the warm pan and picked the younger one up so that Kid was sitting on his shoulder.

"So when do you think I should flip this one?" Lord Death asked as he picked up his cooking utensil again. Kid stared intently at the pan, watching the pancake sizzle. After a few more minutes have pass, he pointed towards the food, "Now! You should flip it now!" His father did as he was told and the pancake turned out golden brown. Lord Death then put Kid back down and got out a couple plates, placing one pancake on a plate and two on another.

He grabbed the dishes and sat them in an orderly fashion on the table, "Okay time to eat. After your done, we can go to the park." Lord Death stated placing a fork down by the dishes. "YAY!" Kid ran over to the table and hopped up on his chair so he could eat his breakfast. "Thanks Daddy!" He then to a bite out of the fluffy pancake and swallowed it after he chewed it eight times. "It's yummy!" Lord Death smiled at the young child before he took a bite of his own.

Kid laughed as he ran up and down the streets with Lord Death walking slow. "Kid you're gonna run out of energy by the time we get to the park." He waved his hand at the hyper boy, signaling him to calm down. Kid stopped running and began to walk next to his father, grabbing at his foam hands. "No I'm not. I gots enough energy to… to climb a mountain!" He answered moving his free arm up to show how much energy he had.

Lord Death sighed at the black haired boy's enthusiasm, "Yeah okay. You can go all out when you get there okay? You'll have to wait one more minute." Kid pouted when he was told to calm down, "Fwine." A few minutes have passed since the older shinigami mentioned they were close. Kid looked around the curve they came up to and smiled widely. "YAY! WE'RE HERE!" He quickly let go of his dad's hand and ran over to a lonely sand box. Lord Death sighed once more then went to go sit on a red bench so he could watch his son have fun.

Kid giggled when he hopped in the back and sat down. "I'm gonna make symmetrwical castles." he told himself before he started to move the sand around to his liking. After Kid got one castle symmetrically perfect he scooted over to an empty spot next to it to make another one. The child started to hum a light tune as he made the figure. But that was soon ruined by a faint yell. "INCOMING!" Kid perked his head up interested in the voice that came from nowhere. All of sudden, a loud thud came from in front of him and sand was thrown in the air.

Kid shielded his eyes so that sand wouldn't enter them. "What was that?" He asked himself as he began to open his eyes. The young shinigami's eyes became wide at the site and his mouth slightly opened. He looked up at the figure that was in front of him and noticed it was a small boy with white hair. The other boy looked at him then dusted his shorts off. "it's a good thing I hit the sand and not you. Swings are hard to jump off of."

Kid could only stare at the boy, averting his sight to his feet then his face and back to his feet. "B-but the….you…." Kid sniffled before tears started to roll down his face. The white haired boy jumped in shock and sat down at Kid's level. "Why are you crying? Did you get sand in your eye?" He pondered. Kid cried harder at the boy's questions as he was trying to cover up his tears with his arm. "You…w-wuined my….symmetrwical sand c-castles…." he choked.

The other boy looked at him with a confused look then looked down at his feet. He noticed a part of the castle that the young death prince mentioned then started to feel sorry. "Oh im sowy. I didn't know I landed on them…" He glanced at the crying boy then sat his hand on his head, patting it, "can't you just make another one that is symmetrical?"

Kid swatted the white haired boy's hand away from him, "NO! I can't! It was perfectly symmetrwical and I can't make another one like it. It wouldn't be perfect." he wiped the water from his face and continued to sob. The other boy sighed and sat next to Kid, "How about we make one together? We can make an even better castle that is way more symmetrwical than the others!"

Kid looked up at the boy when he offered to help him. "Y-you'll help m-me?" The white haired child nodded his head as he started to mold the sand. Kid also began to do the same so that he would have a mound of sand in front. "Thank you. My name is Death the Kid. But everyone calls me Kid." He looked up at the other's face and gave a small smile. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Soul. Soul Eater Evans. Nice to meet you Kid." the boy replied smiling back at Kid.

After a few minutes passed, Soul patted on the sand one last time then stood up. "There! It's finished!" He walked around it and nodded his head. "It looks vewy symmetrwical Kid. What do you think?" Kid stood so he could stand by Soul to see his point of view. "It's perfect. Thanks Soul." He hugged the other and could feel Soul hugging him back. "Anytime time. We're best fwiends. It's what we do." they both smiled at each other and sat back down on the sand to continue making sculptures out of the sand.

"SOUL! IT'S TIME TO GO!" A woman's voice called out from afar. Soul stood up and walked out of the box. Kid quickly stood up wondering why his new friend started to leave. "Where are you going Soul?" he had a frown on his face when he asked. He really didn't want him to leave since they were having fun. "My mom's calling for me. I havta go." Soul smiled at Kid one more time before he turned around and started to walk. "Hopefully we can play in the sand box again. It was fun."

Kid could only smile as Soul walked away. When the other boy was far away, Kid cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath, "BYE SOUL! SEE YA LATER!" Soul turned around and waved back to respond to the young shinigami's shout. Kid giggled and ran over to where his father was sitting. Lord Death noticed that his child was standing in front of him and slightly cocked his head to the side, "Done playing?" he questioned his son.

"Mhm. It was fun!" Kid said climbing up on his dad's lap. The older shinigami smiled, "I see. Did you make any new friends?" the boy hugged his father, snuggling his face in his cloak, "Yeah a boy about my age. He was vewy fwiendly." Lord Death slightly laughed as Kid got comfy, "Wanna come back tomorrow?" Kid looked up at his father with a tired smile, "Can we? Pwease?" The older shinigami smiled and cradled Kid in his arms as he started to get up and walk. "Why not." When he answered the young boy was already fast asleep and dreaming about the next time he would see Soul again.


End file.
